Letters
by Piyo
Summary: Set after Season Six finale, Piper tries to come to terms with Chris and finds a letter he wrote and decides to write one herself -completed-
1. It Okay, Mama

Author's Note: Well, I'm back again with another story from my third period econ class. I only hope that this one is as good as my other story. Econ has given me lots of time for different ideas to mess around with, but with limited computer access, it may take some tine for the stories to be posted. But, please have faith. Anyway, excuse my rambling, you're here to read a fan fic, not some babble. So, go ahead and review, but please, no flames or I may be forced to send my minions after you. Wait, I don't have any minions...::shrugs:: Oh well. Blessed Be!  
  
Chapter One: "It okay, mama."  
  
Phoebe stood outside of Pipers door, listening to her older sister cry. Ever since they had brought Piper home from the hospital, it was all anyone ever heard her do when passing her room. The second floor of the Manor was silent, except for the falling tears of a mother who found out that she had lost her son.  
  
Piper wouldn't let anyone in her room. She kept herself locked inside and everyone else locked out. No one was allowed to see her, and when Leo and the sisters tried to send in Wyatt to cheer her up, Piper just sent him away, claiming that she didn't want to see anyone at the moment. There was only one person whom Piper could bear to see, no matter how painful it was, and that one person was Chris.  
  
Baby Chris.  
  
He was a silent little angel who lay in his crib, watching his mother pace back and forth. Had he been old enough, he would have been at her side, hugging her and giving her all the love and hope he could. But there he was, only a few days old and Piper still couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye without crying.  
  
Little Chris had already lost his baby blue eyes and they were now a bright green and he had a full head of light brown hair, which Piper knew would only grow darker as he grew older. He was so small, and Piper couldn't help but remember how tall he would become.  
  
But that was just it. Every time Piper gazed down at her perfect little son, she was only reminded of the older version of him and she was reduced to tears. Her tears often caused little Chris to cry himself, and Piper would slowly make her way toward him and would reach inside his crib, take him into her arms and hold him close.  
  
"I will never let you go," she would whisper, over and over into his ear. "You will always be safe with me. Always."  
  
It was her whispered promise that Phoebe heard day after day as she stood at her sister's door, waiting to be let in. She would wait for minutes, for hours to no avail, and would be forced to leave and return to the others downstairs. Her face would be grim when she saw the others and Phoebe was pained when she looked down at her nephew and watched as his hopes sank.  
  
"You'll see mommy soon," Phoebe would tell him as she picked him up.  
  
It hurt Phoebe, but it hurt Paige and Leo too. Piper wasn't the only one who had lost someone that day. Two aunts lost their younger nephew and a man lost his youngest son. Everyone hurt, but they had to stay strong. They had to keep themselves composed for Wyatt, to let him know that everything was all right and was going to be all right and that mommy would be coming to see him soon.  
  
Wyatt didn't quite understand what was going on around him. He was only a little over a year old and so much had happened over the last few days. To him, the first part had been nothing but a big adventure, escaping Gideon and venturing the Underworld. There wasn't the slightest notion to Wyatt that he had been in countless dangers when he was all alone. His young mind told him that he had to find his family, and he tried, but they found him instead.  
  
The young boy hardly remembered the older version of his younger brother. He did remember not feeling safe around him in the beginning, that he used to put up his shield and keep his distance from him. But he also remembered how when Gideon came for him, that Chris came to his rescue.  
  
Or tried to.  
  
He remembered Chris falling onto the floor and not getting up. He remembered his daddy orbing in and being upset about Chris. Wyatt knew that his father was good and only loved those who were good and knew, as Gideon took him into his arms, that Chris wasn't his enemy.  
  
Now, one might think that a one year old could understand this, or a child going on the age of two for that matter, but Wyatt was special and somehow understood. But what he didn't understand was that Chris, big Chris, was not there. Why he wasn't coming back.  
  
"Chris," Wyatt said, looking at his father. "Chris."  
  
Leo gazed down at his son, a sad look in his eyes. "He's upstairs with your mommy."  
  
It was then that Wyatt disappeared in a swirl of glowing lights and found himself in his mother's room. Leo and the others did not bother trying to stop him. They thought that it might be a good thing that Wyatt orbed himself into the room, thus not allowing Piper to just send the boy away.  
  
"Mama."  
  
Piper turned around and found Wyatt standing in the center of her room, his eyes big with tears. Instantly she was at his side and took him in her arms. She held him and didn't want to let go. Wyatt fell limp in her grasp and let her hold him, knowing that he was safe. Words went through his mind, words that he had heard his father say to him and heard his aunts say, and he tried to form them, to say them out loud.  
  
Pulling Wyatt away form her, Piper stared at her son as he looked up at her and said,  
  
"It okay."  
  
Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"It okay, mama." 


	2. The Promise

Author's Note: Okay, I promise that there is a reason this story is called Letters, I just needed to get chapter one out of my system, whether it belongs with this story or not.  
  
Chapter Two: The Promise  
  
Piper answered the door when the doorbell rang. She had been expecting a visitor, one she knew would help her get over her pain, or at least move on. Everyone else in the house was either getting dressed or making sure someone else was dressed (namely the two youngest in the house) or were getting the house ready for a visitor. It was just as Piper reached the door that Wyatt orbed down to her side and smiled up at her.  
  
"Wyatt, you know better than that," Piper said as she reached down and picked him up. Settling him on her hip, Piper opened the front door.  
  
"Hi daddy," she said, moving aside for him to come in.  
  
Victor entered and set down a bag. He ruffled Wyatt's hair and the boy laughed as the man took him into his arms and held him close. "My god, he's gotten big."  
  
Nodding, Piper gave her father a hug after he put Wyatt on the floor. She held him tight and Victor knew that her mind was on Chris, the son she had lost, yet just had. Victor had gotten close to Chris that one day Piper had called him to the Manor and he too was sad that he was gone and he felt bad that he felt so happy about the birth of his second grandson.  
  
Knowing what her father was feeling, Piper let go and took his hand, smiling. "He's in the living room with Leo."  
  
Victor held his breath when Piper said Leo, for he wasn't sure what to think of the man. He had been a good husband to his daughter and he knew that Leo was a good father to Wyatt and would be a good father to Chris, but Victor knew the pain he had put his daughter through and he wasn't sure he was about to forgive him for that just yet.  
  
Walking into the living room, Victor was greeted by happy faces. Phoebe jumped from her seat and hugged her father tightly, welcoming him. Paige gave him a warm smile. She may not have been his daughter, but Victor was beginning to love her just the same. Wyatt was now playing with a few of his toys on the floor by the edge of the couch and was watching everyone out of the corner of his eye.  
  
It was when Victor heard a small cry, that he saw Leo. He was sitting on the couch, hushing baby Chris by rocking him back and forth. Looking up, Leo noticed Victor and handed the baby over. Tears formed in Victor's eyes as he gazed at the baby.  
  
"He's so small."  
  
"He'll get bigger, believe me," Piper said, trying to laugh.  
  
"I miss him too, sweetie," Victor said, moving closer to his daughter.  
  
Piper nodded. "I know. We all do. We just have to remember, we really didn't lose him. He's right here."  
  
The house was silent and Leo was the only one awake. He paced around the living room, his room at present. Both he and Piper were not sure where they stood at the moment and though Leo might have been sleeping in the guest room, that room now belonged to Victor during his stay. This being said, there was only either the attic or the living room for Leo to choose from.  
  
Pacing around, Leo could hear a cry from upstairs and knew it was Chris. Orbing up to Piper's room quickly, Leo took his son into his arms and orbed out before Piper had a chance to wake. He wanted to give her a break and let her have one night to get as much sleep as she could and leave him to spend time with his son.  
  
Leo had made himself a promise, upon hearing from older Chris what the future was like, to try and keep the future from repeating itself and spending as much time with his son as he could. He could care less about what the Elders thought and thought about doing what older Chris had suggested, quitting. It would mean that he would be able to spend more time at home with his family and hopefully mend things with Piper and have a second chance.  
  
Looking down at baby Chris, Leo still couldn't forgive himself for not being able to save older Chris and not sending him home. He couldn't believe that he was gone, after all they had gone through and after just beginning to warm up to each other. But Chris was there, even if he was a few days old. Chris still had a chance and Leo intended on being there for his son, for both of his sons, no matter what.  
  
It was as Leo was rocking baby Chris back to sleep that Piper woke up. She looked in the crib and panicked when she didn't see Chris, but something told her that he was all right and when she got up and walked to the stairs and looked down and saw him with Leo she couldn't help but smile. On her way back to her room, Piper was stopped by her father.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing up this late?" she asked him.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing.  
  
"I'm a mother of infant sons, I am always awake. But I just can't sleep right now," she confessed as she and her father walked back to her room. Sitting down on the edge of Piper's bed, the two just sat in silence until Victor spoke up.  
  
"I know there is nothing that I can say to make you feel better, but just remember, he loved you. He always will."  
  
"I know, but I still have that feeling. I never told the girls, or Leo about what Chris said that day you came."  
  
"About you..." Victor couldn't bring himself to say it, but he didn't have to. Piper nodded.  
  
"Dying? Yeah. I just have this feeling that even though we changed everything that I still won't be there. I won't see Chris or Wyatt grow up and that is what scares me the most."  
  
Piper looked away as her father placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Victor remembered almost all too well what Chris had said.  
  
Because she doesn't exist in my future, all right? She dies when I turn fourteen.  
  
Victor had let it slip to Piper that something was going to happen to her in the future, but he had reassured both her and Chris that the future could have changed and that Piper would not die and that all would be okay. But Piper was right, there was still that looming feeling, that even though they may have tried that there was still a future, an impending future that would not have Piper in it.  
  
"Don't you worry about a thing. Nothing is going to happen to you and you will always be there for your sons."  
  
"Promise me something. Promise me that you will be there for them. That if anything bad happens to me or Leo or the girls that you will be there and will take care of them. Please, daddy?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Victor left two days later. He spent his vacation playing with his two grandsons and spending time with his daughters. Everyone was sad when it was time for him to leave. They all gathered around the front door and said their good-byes and gave their hugs. Wyatt held onto his grandfather tight and didn't want to let go.  
  
"I'll be back for another visit soon," Victor said as he let go. He turned to Leo. "Take care of them for me, will you?"  
  
Leo nodded. "I promise."  
  
Victor gave both Paige and Phoebe hugs then turned to Piper. "If you need anything, you call me. And try to cheer up, for both Wyatt and Chris' sake."  
  
Smiling through her tears, Piper hugged her father and kissed his cheek. "I promise."  
  
"I left something for you in your room. Chris, big Chris, told me to give it to you. I've had it since that day when I came to visit."  
  
Victor was gone after that and everyone when back inside and went about their own business. Piper made her way up to her room and looked around, trying to see what had been left for her. Seeing nothing, she sighed and sat on her bed and felt something slide off her pillow and touch her hand.  
  
It was a letter. 


	3. The Letter

Chapter Three: The Letter  
  
Piper stared at the letter for a few minutes before she bothered picking it up. Her heart raced as she realized that it was from Chris. Slowly, she picked it up and glanced it over. It was written in his hand, something she had gotten used to reading when it came to finding his notes on his theories of who would turn Wyatt evil. Tears came even before she read it, but she took a deep breath and cleared her mind and began to read.  
  
Mom,  
  
I first off want to apologize to you for the way I have treated you these last couple of days. I know it hurts you, but it hurts me even more and I'm sorry. While I write you this letter I bet Phoebe is getting into more trouble, or at least trying to get herself out of it (whereas she still hasn't come back from after we summoned her, I hope she's okay). Anyway, I wanted to tell you something, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell it to you face to face:  
  
I love you.  
  
I know it must be kinda strange, huh? To hear those words from someone you never thought you could trust. I know I did some pretty shady things in the past, but I want you to know that I did them all for Wyatt, to make sure he stays safe. I would never do anything to hurt him or you, or Aunt Paige and Phoebe, or grandpa. Heck, even Leo too.  
  
About Leo. I know I wasn't too keen on him in my future and even while I was in the past, but spending time around him and trying to get over the confrontations and such, I have come to terms with the fact that he is not so bad as I thought he was. I really hope you give him another chance, with not only me, but with you too. He loves you, I know he does and you love him too. Never forget that.  
  
I want you to do me a favor, too. If anything were to ever happen to me, I don't want you to worry. Even if I, myself, am gone, that doesn't mean that I really am. I haven't even been born yet, remember? You will still have plenty of time to get to know me and for me to know you. And know this: I will always be with you. Whether it be me or baby me, I will be there.  
  
And if something does happen to me, tell Aunt Paige and Phoebe that I love them and thank them for all they did for me. You would not believe what they had to go through to help me be conceived, but I think I will spare you the details. Tell grandpa that I'm glad he is so willing to get to know me and that I am looking forward to some of our "talks". Make sure you tell Wyatt to be good. I didn't travel all the way back into the past just for things to stay the same.  
  
As for Leo, you can tell him the truth about me and that I hope things will be better for us in the future.  
  
And you, mom? I just want you to know that I love you. I don't know how many times I can say it, but I do and I always will. Never forget that. I love you.  
  
Chris  
  
The letter dropped from her hand as Piper fell back onto her bed. She couldn't stop the tears and feared that was all she would be able to do for the rest of her life, cry. Had Chris known back then what was going to happen? Did he know that he wasn't going to go back to the future, or that Piper was going to have to do him a favor? Piper only prayed that he hadn't known.  
  
It was then that Piper had an idea. Quietly, she made her way to the attic and closed the door behind her. She wanted her privacy. Sitting at the table in the center of the room, Piper took a pad of paper and a pen, which would normally have been used for a spell and decided to write Chris a letter herself.  
  
She tried to keep it short and tried not to smudge the letter with tears, but it wasn't working. Her heart poured out in the letter she wrote and once she was finished she folded it into thirds and wrote "Chris" on the front. Standing, she went to the Book and opened to the first page. There was a tear in the inside lining at the top and that's where she stuck the letter. No one would purposely open the Book to that spot and Piper knew that the letter would be safe.  
  
Her letter had been just like his. It was to tell him all the things she was feeling at that moment, and to make sure that he knew, if she wasn't there to tell him, that she loved him. She wondered if she should write one to Wyatt, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't need a letter to explain things to him. Not that Chris needed a letter, it was just she felt that she had to write it.  
  
Piper only wondered if Chris would find the letter, if he would read it. She also wondered if she, herself, would be there when he did. 


	4. Perfect

Author's Note: Here is the final chapter of my little story. I hope you have all enjoyed it. The time jumps forward a lot, but it's just the way I wanted to end it. I want to say thank you to all who have read this. I was a little afraid at first that it wouldn't be as good as my other one, but my reviews seem to have proven me wrong. And I apologize for making you all cry.  
  
Chapter Four: Perfect  
  
Seventeen-year-old Chris walked into the attic knowing that he didn't have a lot of time. He had to find a spell in the Book before he left, or he knew that he would not remember when he returned and if he did not have it by the time he got back it would mean there was going to be lots of trouble whereas there would then be a lot of demons in the house. Heck, there could be demons already waiting for him downstairs at that very moment, so he knew he had better not waste any time.  
  
Opening the front of the Book, Chris noticed something sticking out of the torn lining. Confused, he took it out and realized it was a letter of some kind. Knowing that he didn't have the time, he was about to toss it on the floor thinking it was just something one of his aunts had written, when he noticed that the letter had his name written on the front in his mother's hand.  
  
"What is this?" he asked himself, unfolding the letter. Looking it over, he read the first line and felt a sense of de ja vu.  
  
Chris,  
  
I first off want to apologize to you for the way I have treated you these last couple of days. I know it hurts you, but it hurts me even more and I'm sorry.  
  
Looking up, Chris did a double take and reread the first line, not understanding. Walking over to the couch that sat in the attic, he sat down and began again, this time reading the full letter.  
  
Chris,  
  
I first off want to apologize to you for the way I have treated you these last couple of days. I know it hurts you, but it hurts me even more and I'm sorry. So much has happened lately and I have no idea where to begin. I suppose I should start with telling you something I don't think I told you enough:  
  
I love you.  
  
I could say that a thousand times, but it wouldn't be enough. You and your brother are the world to me and I hope you both know that. I know I was hard on you and probably will be hard on you in the future, but I want you to know that I did and will do, was all for your own good, that it is just what mothers do.  
  
I also want you to know that I am proud of you. I am not sure how much will have changed by the time you read this, but I hope you know that I understand the risk you took by coming back here more than you will ever know and it is one of the reasons that I decided to write you this letter. I only hope that your future is now perfect and that I am there to share it with you and your brother and possibly your father.  
  
Speaking of Leo, I hope you know that he does love you. I know it must be hard on you and Wyatt with his Elderly duties keeping him away from you, but keep in mind that if he had it his way that he would be there with you always. Family always came first for Leo and always will and you boys mean the world to him. It was hard on me too when I realized the strains of his job, but things can be worked out, though it may take some time, just don't give up on him.  
  
You aunts, I know, have probably spoiled you like crazy all your life. I'm not sure what's in store for them, but if Phoebe's premonition was right, she is a married woman and a mother and there was, at some point in time, a demon free life for all of us. Please, don't take your aunts for granted. They would never know the difference.  
  
I had your grandpa make me a promise not too long ago that if anything should happen to me for him to take care of you. You told him yourself right in front of me that he was awesome and it turns out that you both have a wonderful relationship. I hope you still have it in the future and that my father will always be there for you.  
  
Now, this is the part of the letter that I have been dreading, but I have to say it, besides, you said it to me once, so I believe that it is only fair. I want you to know that if something were to ever happen to me, something that would take me away from you, I don't want you to be worried. I don't want you to be sad, or turn your life upside down because of it. Know that no matter where I am, that I will always love you and that I will always be with you. You are my son, my flesh and blood, and that bond is stronger than anything the world.  
  
I love you, Chris, and am proud of you. Never forget that. Never.  
  
Mom  
  
Chris stared at the letter and read it over, trying to understand. It brought a tear to his eye that his mother loved him that much, but it was something that he already knew, that he had always known. Taking a deep breath, Chris tried to think of why his mother would have written him the letter, but his thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling to him from upstairs.  
  
"Chris? We're going to be late! Hurry up!"  
  
Chris stood, the letter falling from his hand. "Coming, grandpa!" It was then that he orbed down into the entryway of the Manor and found his grandfather standing in front of the mirror, making sure that he looked all right.  
  
"Are you all set?" Victor asked, looking Chris over and making sure that he was presentable.  
  
"Yeah. All ready."  
  
Victor smiled. "You know, you'll be graduating next year and then you'll have everyone fussing over you then, just like Wyatt."  
  
Chris nodded, but didn't bother telling his grandfather that he would much rather not having all of the attention. He wasn't a big fan of it, besides, his mind was still stuck on the letter from his mother, but he couldn't let that ruin his big brother's high school graduation day.  
  
"Well, we better be going," Victor said, opening the door. "We'll see Wyatt there, though we will have to look for him in that crowd of people...and we'll meet your aunts there, they should be saving us seats."  
  
"Am I orbing us there?" Chris asked.  
  
"No," Victor said, shaking his head. "Wyatt wants this day to be as normal as possible, so there will be no orbing. That is unless there is not time to drive due to a certain grandson of mine who will not leave the house with me on time."  
  
Chris smiled and exited the house with his grandfather.  
  
Wyatt's high school had a large graduating class and it took Chris forever to spot his brother in the rows and rows of seniors who were sitting and waiting for the ceremony to begin. He was sitting next to a few of his friends from football, but upon feeling a pair of eyes on him, Wyatt searched the seats and smiled when he saw Chris.  
  
The two brothers were the best of friends. Nothing came between family, especially theirs. They were Halliwell's, they were the sons of a Charmed One, but more importantly they were brothers and nothing would ever change that. Both young men had gone through so much together, the coming and growing of their powers, the countless demons that constantly were attacking and the loss of loved ones.  
  
Chris' thoughts were interrupted when he heard familiar voices and when he turned he saw his two aunts and his cousin. He smiled at Paige and was thankful that Magic School had given her the time off. Paige didn't mind that her nephews did not go to Magic School; she knew that they were happy leading the semi normal life that they were leading and that was enough for her.  
  
Phoebe was still working at the newspaper, but tried to spend as much time with her daughter as she could. Chris got along well with his younger cousin, but she was away at Magic School and he was always busy with things for school and was off fighting demons, so they just didn't have the time to be around the other.  
  
The five sat in silence as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Chris looked to his left and saw two empty seats and immediately thought of his parents. It meant a lot to Wyatt that they should be there and yet there were those two empty seats. Perhaps it was what their mother meant in the letter, Chris thought. Feeling a back on his back, Chris faced his grandfather and smiled, knowing that the rest of the family was there.  
  
Then, Chris heard something. It was nothing more than a whisper, but he heard it and he looked down beneath the bleachers and saw nothing. Confused, he turned and looked al around him, knowing that he had heard what he had. Still seeing no one, Chris sighed and was about to give up hope when he felt a shadow looming over him.  
  
"Next time, remind me never to book a band the same day as one of my son's graduations," a familiar voice said.  
  
Chris was instantly at his feet. "Mom, dad."  
  
There in the isle next to him stood Piper and Leo, his parents. Chris' eyes were watery, for just seeing his mother made him remember the letter, but he tried not to cry. A smile was spreading across his face and he quickly moved forward and hugged his mother.  
  
"You're here," he said, holding her tight. When he let go Chris could see the confused look on his mother's face.  
  
"Of course I'm here. You think your father and I would miss this?" Piper asked.  
  
"Chris, are you all right?" Leo asked, looking his son over. "Your eyes..."  
  
Chris rubbed an arm over them. "Oh, it's nothing. Just had something in my eye is all."  
  
There was a cough from Victor and the three turned. "You all had better sit down and be quiet, I think it's going to begin."  
  
The three sat and waited for the ceremony to begin. All the while, Chris held his mother's hand, smiling. Once the ceremony was over, everyone gathered together and made their way to Wyatt and pried him away from his friends for a few moments to fuss over him and take as many pictures as possible. Wyatt did his best to stay patient, for he hated his picture being taken, and Chris did his best not to move when forced into a pose.  
  
"I am so glad that it's over," Wyatt said, stepping aside from his family with Chris.  
  
"What, school?"  
  
"No, the pictures."  
  
Chris laughed, but his mind seemed elsewhere and Wyatt noticed. When he asked his younger brother what was wrong, Chris remained silent. He knew that they hardly kept secrets from the other, but he wasn't sure how he wanted to tell Wyatt about the letter.  
  
"We can talk about it at home. Not here," Chris said, hoping that his answer was enough to drop the subject for a while. Besides, his parents were heading over and he wasn't sure how he wanted to bring it up with his mother, either.  
  
Piper and Leo took their turns hugging and praising their oldest son, but also made sure that Chris knew that they were still proud of him as well.  
  
"One more year for you," Leo said, patting Chris' back.  
  
"Then it will really begin." Chris laughed at the thought of it. He only had one more year and then it was off to college, a college that was preferably in another city or state. It wasn't that he wand to leave, but he wanted a break from all the demons and fighting and powers. But Chris knew that no matter what he decided, that his parents would be there for him and would support him. Together.  
  
It was common knowledge that something had happened between his parents before he was born, but it had been resolved. He knew that his parents still had their moments and their disagreements, but they loved each other and they loved their sons and fought the obstacles as best as they could. Just thinking about how good his life was Chris began to smile, something that was beginning to become a habit.  
  
Piper caught the smile that was spreading across Chris' face and looked at him. "What is it? You've been acting strange lately, is everything all right?'  
  
Putting an arm around his mother's shoulders, Chris led her away, following his family as they left the high school.  
  
"Perfect," Chris told her. "Everything is perfect."  
  
The End 


End file.
